The Love Of A Sister
by catbert225
Summary: After Belarus falls in to a deep depression Ukraine and her husband, Canada try to pull her her out of it. But will they be able to? From belarus's point of view.(CAUTION: MAY BE TRIGGERING)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but some stuff happened...any way I thought that because this story was crap I would re wright it. Enjoy!)**

I hate my life. Every one hates me because they think I'm in love with my brother but I'm not. All I want to do is protect him and the only way brother Russia will let me do that is if we become one. But since he is my brother he won't let me become one with him. And lately Russia has hated me to the point that when I stopped coming to his door every morning to see if he was ok he held a party because he thought I was dead. But what he didn't know was that I was not dead but that I but I wanted to be dead.

It was about 6:00 AM and after a long night of crying I decided that I was going to commit suicide. I didn't know how yet but I knew I would. And soon. After hours of deciding I had chosen stabbing myself as my method of suicide. So I got up off of my bed and went to go to my kitchen to get a knife to kill my self with, but on my way out of my room I cault a glimpse of my self in the mirror. I was wearing a simple black lace bra (that could barely hold my boobs) and a matching pair of panties. You could see all the scars on my legs and arms from the many times that I hat cut my to top off all of this you could see my ribs because I hadn't ate since I locked myself in my house a few weeks ago. (Fun Fact: us nations can go up to 2 months without food except america he can only go 2 hours.) "Ugg I hate my body!" I mumbled. as left my room and went down my stairs to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Sorry about last chapter being so short ;-; It's hard to tell hoe long a chapter is when I'm righting on my phone but I plan on making the rest of the chapters way longer than that)**

When I got to my kitchen I went right for my knife drawer and grabbed the sharpest knife I own and went in to my living room, set the knife on the coffee table and grabbed my notebook to wright a suicide note for who ever found my body. Knowing that Ukraine would eventually come to my house to check on me I made sure that the note had everything that I had to say to her at the time in it and put the letter in an envelope and put it on the floor of my living room right next to the place that I was planing to die, grabbed my knife, kneeled down and started to move the knife towards me as if I was going to stab my self when all of a sudden there was a loud crashing noise and a door knob went flying trew the air "little sister belarus were are you? You haven't left house to go bug russia lately and so I thought I would che... NATALIA! Please don't!" said the large breasted Ukrainian woman as she grabbed the knife from my hand and hugged me. The only thing going threw my mind at the moment was "why the hell did I teach big sister how to tear a door down"

After Ukraine had calmed down and I had stopped crying Ukraine went in to the kitchen to make us some lunch. "Why did you come here if russia kept implying that I was dead?" I said as I was running up stairs to go take a shower and put some clothes on. "Man I wish I could run up stairs like that. Anyways I knew that it wasn't possible for another nation to kill you but I still wanted to check on you to make sure you were not sick." Replied my older sister. "Well there's these wonderful things called sports bras (**A/N: yes I know I said lacy bra before but sports bras can be lacy too.**) and second you could have just called me."i said sarcastically as I ran down the stairs fully dressed because I decided to forgo taking a shower

We ate our lunch as we chatted a bit. I was informed of what I had missed at the last few world meetings and that no one showed up to Russia's "Belarus is dead let's have a party" party but that germany's annual sparkle party had gone well as normal. I was really surprised that Big sis did not mention anything about what she saw earlier but I had a feeling that I knew why.

**(A/N: this may be my last update before Christmas because I'm getting a new phone and I don't want to start something on my dads phone and have to re wright it on my phone once I get it because I didn't have a chance to finish it and I hate typing on my computer so I think that I will wait until then to start a new chapter but I will have a new update before new years :D)**


End file.
